


HamilSquad ~fluff/lime versions~

by LittleEagle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Part one of the HamilSquad x Reader series.Reader is a young girl who ends up in the midst of the Revolutionary War and goes through a range of adventures with different men on her side.[ lemon versions will come out once I finished this series ][ I might be taking requests later on ]





	1. Lafayette

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to be loyal to the musical (e.g.:looks of characters) and also be historically accurate (e.g.:marital statuses).

Although it was late and the men were retiring, many rose again, even if only for the time to look at the sight passing by their quarters. The everyday yet unusual sight was a young female around the age of twenty, namely [name]. Soldiers were used to hookers around any of their encampments but such young or graceful was rare. The closer she got to the main building, the less offers were shouted after her and more subtle stares fell upon her figure. The snow started falling lightly, the flakes melting in the [colour] hair cascading from under her shawl. She stopped between buildings, trying to find the one she was looking for when she saw a couple of officers ahead. [Name] walked up to them and tapped on the shoulder of one of them. "Excuse me, Messrs, do you know which is the main building?" she asked when all five pair of eyes were set on her. "Yes, it's over there," a straight, dark-haired -the colour of which she couldn't quite place in the quickly dimming lights- man answered kindly. But before she could say thanks for the help an other, thickly accented voice spoke up. "What business does a lady like you 'ave 'ere? I could make your stay worth it." She looked to the side to see who was speaking, the one wearing a somehow charming but otherwise cocky grin. "Thank you for your concern about my entertainment but the reason of my visit is only mine and the General's matter," [name] said and took off towards the house the other pointed at. She could swear she heard the others cooed in mockery while he scoffed at them.  
[Name] stepped into the hall, only a bit warmer than it was outside. A soldier barely old enough to not be called boywas sitting at a desk. "Miss, can I help you?" he asked, drawing her attention on himself. "Yes, thank you. I'm here to see General Washington," she replied and pulled the shawl from her head. The young man looked troubled for a bit. "Miss, he said no one to disturb him. He didn't made exceptions," he said fidgeting with the pen in his hand. "Please, tell him anyway,' [name] forced and her pretty face displayed an expectant expression. He nodded and reluctantly made his way up the stairs. She sat down on one of the chairs, it was looking just as uncomfortable as it was. After a couple of minutes she could hear two pairs of feet coming down the stairs. She stood up from the chair happily, running up to the older man with a sweet smile. "Uncle!" she said and threw her arms around him. "[Name]," Washington replied a little less enthusiastically but returned the hug. "Come on my sweet child, we have a lot to talk about. Son, you can go back to your quarters for today," he said dismissing the soldier and starting up the stairs with [name]'s hand in his.  
Once the door of the general's private quarters was closed, the atmosphere changed quickly. Her sweet, childish expression was gone, instead a slightly annoyed one was present. "How long do you wish to keep this thing up? Why is it so hard to admit you have a lover?" she asked and shrugged off her cape. "I'm glad to see you too, [name]," George started and sat down next to her. "Once the war is over, I swear I'll have you by my side," he replied and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "You have a wife to return to. And I'll be a nameless, forgotten secret," she said bitterly but didn't pull away from the peck. "Don't say that," George soothed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let me cheer you up, will you?"

The bunch of officers were watching after the leaving girl while the oldest one of them lit another cigarette. "Who was she?" Alexander wondered out loud. "I have no idea, maybe Washington's daughter?" Burr said shrugging his shoulder. "She's prettier to be his daughter. And we would know if he had one," John butted in, earning a small slap on the back of his head. "You should not talk of girls in such a manner," the Frenchman scolded. They argued until the cigarette lasted and then retired for the day, leaving the case of the mysterious girl for another day.  
*****  
A few days later the two officers stood confused in the hall of the commanding building. They were called in with relative secrecy and there was no clue of what they were needed for. "Do you think we are in trouble?" Alexander asked nervously. "Non, mon ami. I zhink it's connected to zhe girl," Lafayette replied with a shrug of his shoulder. Au contraire to his friend, the Frenchman saw the girl a few times out on the balcony of the General's house. Soon after the brief conversation Washington himself came down to greet them. "Gentlemen, if you would follow me," he said gesturing towards the stairs and the first floor. He turned around and climbed the stairs with the men in tow.  
They entered the private office of his where another person was waiting. She turned away from the window and smiled lightly at them. "[Name], this is Captain Alexander Hamilton and this is Marquis de Lafayette. Friends, she's myniece, [Name]," George introduced each other. She made a small curtsy and the officers bowed their heads. The starting silence was broken by Washington, all of them turning towards the man. "You must be wondering why I asked you here. I have a request to make," he said and waited for some kind of reassurance, which came as two curt nods. "[Name] lives near but since she orphaned has to move out as the house is heavily mortgaged. I offered her to stay here until the weather changes to suit a longer journey, when she will move to my family. I ask you to help her move here, I can trust you with the task I hope," George finished telling the false story they came up with to have a reason for her lengthy stay. "Yes, sir, sure," Alexander, himself an orphan, replied almost at once. "Oui, we can do zhat," Lafayette agreed also. The General clapped his hands and [name] sent a thankful smile their way. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, urging them on with the task. The three of them exited the office and agreed to meet up at the entrance of the encampment in half an hour.

The two men in deep conversation was waiting next to the borrowed wagon. [Name] hurried up to them when she saw them wave at her. "I'm sorry," she said a bit out of breath. "I just happened to run into Larens." "You mean, John Laurens?" Hamilton corrected her. "Yes, him," she smiled and took the hand Lafayette offered her when climbing onto the back. After that they didn't really talked, except [name] telling where to go.  
The three of them sat in silence until Lafayette spoke up suddenly. "Mademoiselle, please excuse my poor be'aviour zhe other day." Hamilton held back a snort and [name] got a slightly flustered. "There's nothing to apologise for, sir. Even if your morals don't, your rank allows you to treat me the way you did," she replied though she really appreciated the gesture. "A belle fille such as you should never be treated as someone who worth less than a man," he said and took her hand to kiss the back of it. "Mon Dieu, your 'ands are ice cold. 'ere, wear my extra pair of gloves," he offered. [Name] shook her head in refusal. "There's no need for it, Marquis, as, for your sake, I can't risk a rumour to rise," she said and tucked her hands into the pocket of her coat.  
Lafayette was about to protest but the wagon came to a stop next to a bit battered but otherwise illustrious building. She climbed off with Alexander offering a hand this time and she thanked it with a warm smile. She walked to the door, taking off the key from the chain around her neck. After a bit of fumbling she opened the door and walked inside before the men. "I already packed up before I left for my uncle. I only have these crates," [name] said when they caught up with her. There was only three of them what they loaded in not ten minutes. She closed the door securely and with a last glance at the building she walked back to the officers. "Gentlemen, would you excuse me for a quarter while I deliver the key to the mayor?" she asked and they nodded, both men offering to accompany her. She refused and walked away on her own.  
When she was out of hearing range, Alexander turned to his friend. "You couldn't flirt more subtly," he said with a sarcastic eye roll. "I just want to open 'er eyes zhan zhe world is more zhan yielding to 'er uncle," Lafayette replied, nudging the other lightly. "What, you want to seduce her?" he asked, getting what the Frenchman was hinting at. "Oui, seduce 'er, love 'er or make 'er mine. Even if I'm married, I'm a man with needs I can't always suppress." The answer was so outrageous that for a couple of minutes Alexander couldn't say a thing. "And really the General's niece is the best choice?" he asked just before she returned to within their eyesight. "'e doesn't need to know, and besides, [name]'s charming, only a fool can't see zhat."

Even with the extra blanket wrapped around her, [name] was trembling from the cold. She was sitting between Alexander and Lafayette, the latter's arm around her against all her protests. "[Name], zhese are zhe warmest clothes you 'ave?" the Marquis asked worried about her health. She looked up from the chest she was pressed against. "Yes, but please do not worry," she replied with a kind smile. For an onlooker they would seem like newlyweds and Hamilton had to admit they looked somewhat adorable like that. "Non, ma chèri. Tomorrow first zhing, we'll go to 'Ercules for warmer clothes," Lafayette said with a voice not tolerating any complaints. [Name] laid her head back with a defeated sigh and he turned to Alexander with a smirk, as if saying 'look how far I got just this day'.  
*****  
A few weeks has passed since [name] moved into the winter encampment. Although she stayed to be close to the man she was the lover of, she spent less and less time with him. With the coming of spring, Washington started planning the newer and newer campaigns, and stayed up late with paperwork and line-ups. They slept together but the only touch she received were occasional hugs in his sleep. As of late, she often found herself in the company of that very same bunch of officers she met the evening she came here. Not only she but people around her noticed this also. They were around the same age, save for Herc, and which young man wouldn't enjoy the company of such a pretty girl as [name].  
One day she was reading in Washington's office as outside the blizzard hasn't yet calmed and only the bravest men dared to go out. "[Name]?" he asked to catch her attention. She looked up from the book, waiting for the older man to continue. "I learnt that you prefer the company of certain officers," he stated bluntly. "They are fun to be with. And there's nothing wrong with that, I think," she replied nonchalantly and put down her book. "Yes, there is. A young lady such as yourself shouldn't pass time with men irresponsibly like you do. Teasing high rank people and not calling them out on their open flirting will lead to a scandal. Unless you have an eye on someone," George said with a gentle smile. [Name] felt her cheeks heat up a bit, a light pink covering her skin. "Firstly, I'm not a child and did you get used to the cover story so much that you think you an lecture me? And what if I have a soft spot for one of them?" [Name] talked back, outraged by the scornful way he talked. "I'm aware of your status. And I wasn't giving you a lecture. Please, say that it's Hamilton," he said coolly, except for the last part what was rather pleading. "Aha, that's it. You grew bored of me and don't want me to be your lover anymore. And now you'd pass me down to some goodie-two-shoe, someone I don't even love," she shouted and stormed out of the office.  
The moment she stepped out of the room, [name] crashed with someone. "Look where you are going!" she barked angrily and without concern about the person's identity. The man looked after her shocked, his hand still raised to knock. After a second's consideration he turned around and leaving the matter of his visit slip away from his mind he went back to the cabin he shared with his friends.  
*****  
It was the last week of the winter and most of the soldiers and officers were unaware of the slowly ending affair. Except for that five men who always seemed to get into the middle of everything. They were trying to act as if they knew nothing but it was hard since the day Lafayette marched in from the blizzard with an almost shocked expression. [Name] was sleeping in a separate bed, so uncomfortable that it often left her tired after a long night of sleep and it was worrying them. On many occasions she went to see them she ended up falling asleep in one of their beds. And that was the case that particular day too. [Name] was sleeping soundly in one of the upstairs rooms while the owner of the bed was sitting at the fire, joking around with his friends.  
A yawn sounded through the room. "Man, get some sleep," Burr said a bit irritated as it wasn't the first one from him. "But [name] is sleeping in my bed, mon ami," Lafayette replied and swatted of the idea. "C'mon Laf, even the blind can see how desperately you're trying to get her," John chimed in wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. The others gave some sign of agreement. "You are the worst friends I ever 'ad," he said but stood up. "Bonne nuit," Lafayette called from the middle of the stairs before he finally made his way into his room. An oil lamp was still giving out its last bits of light and so the room wasn't completely dark. He changed into his stylish sleepwear, up-to-date with the latest Parisian fashion. He put out the lamp and climbed into the bed, wrapping an arm around [name].

[Name] woke up almost at sunrise as the shutters weren't closed and the snow made everything brighter. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a buff chest, moving to the rhythm of the calm, sleep driven breathing. She tilted her head upwards elicits a small, guttural sound of displeasure from the man. She had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming. Feeling the edge of the bed, [name] started to inch off the mattress only for the hold on her waist to tighten and be pulled back to the center. A pair of sleepy brown eyes were boring into her [colour] orbs. She squirmed a bit to try and break free but it seemed impossible. Her cheeks heated up when she gave up on her futile tries. "Go-good morning, Marquis," she stuttered out and forced a smile onto her face.  
The hand what wasn't holding [name] came to caress her cheek. "Bonjour, ma petite," Lafayette said in an affectionate way. "Please don't think badly of me, sir," she said still panicked about the situation. A low chuckle resonated in the room and his fingers sank into her hair. "I would never, although 'ow else could you zhink of a liar?" "What? I never lied," she protested at once. The only thing she lied about was her affair but surely he couldn't be talking of that. "You're doing it again. Zhough I 'ave to admit, it makes you seem as if you needed protection," he said still speaking tenderly. [Name] blinked a few times in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. And would you please let me go?" she asked and tried to get out of his hold once again. "Non, lover girl. You may not know but it was me whom you crashed into after your disagreement with Washington."  
A long silence followed his statement. Her cheeks lost all colour and her hands started trembling lightly. "How much do you know?" [Name] asked in a shaking voice. "Enough to cause a scandal. But zhat's not what I want," Lafayette said and took one hand in his. "What do you want then?" she asked a tad bit calmer. "End your affair with zhe old man. Be mine, let me love you," he replied and pulled her hand to his lips to give it a soft kiss. Her cheeks flushed again and she bit her lip. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea..," she whispered. "I zhought it was reciprocal. I already feel strongly for you and now my suffering can finally end," Lafayette said a bit over dramatically. It was true that she was thinking of him when Washington asked about having an eye out for someone but this came as a bit of a shock. "I do love you," she heard the words spilling from her lips. The next moment they were captured in a gentle kiss, stripping her from taking back her statement.  
*****  
To be continued in part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations  
> non - no, not  
> mon ami - my friend  
> oui - yes  
> mademoiselle - miss  
> belle fille - beautiful girl  
> mon Dieu - my God  
> ma chéri - darling  
> Bonne nuit - Good night  
> Bonjour - Good morning/day  
> ma petite - my little [ means darling]


	2. Hercules

It was late March when Washington's troops left the winter encampment in Morristown. They were marching towards Philadelphia according to the General's plan, except a few who was sent on a spying mission, such as Hercules Mulligan and alongside him, [name]. They were to act as husband and wife or lovers. However [name] found the task unpleasant. She never asked to be part of this madness, but being the ex-lover of the General's made her end up in it nonetheless. The hardest was to leave the man she came to love without knowing if they would ever meet again. Lafayette, the man plaguing her mind and sleep, the worst ends he can meet in the battlefield or how he won't love her when she comes back, if she does.  
*****  
[Name] was sitting with the officers in their assigned cabin as per usual lately. "I can't believe the top rank officers agreed with Washington about this plan," she complained in the company of a sigh. She laid back into the hold of her new lover, Lafayette. "You will be going with 'Ercules, you will be safe, ma chèri," he said and kissed the top of her head. At the open display of his affection the others being good friends made catcalls in mockery. [Name] just giggled at their infantile behaviour. "I hope I can serve good enough ta earn that kind of trust," the said man replied with a smile one could almost call dorky. "Just bring back [name] in one piece," Lafayette added as the end of discussion. "If you excuse us, I 'ave to say au revoir to [name] properly." They stood up and with nightly goodbyes they walked upstairs. "Finally they're getting a room," she could still hear John chuckle.  
  
Lafayette kicked in the door after himself and immediately pulled [name] into a tight hug. One hand moved to cup her cheek when she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose you. Promise me you come back," he whispered into her hair, pulling her body even closer to his. "I promise," she replied and bent her head onto his shoulder gripping the back of his shirt like she'd never want to let go of it. "And wherever I am, I will be waiting for you," Lafayette said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know but enough of this gloomy mood." She could hear him chuckle lightly and he held her away from his body. "What business does a lady like you 'ave 'ere? I could make your stay worth it," he said just like the first time they met. "But sir, that's not the way to talk with a girl like me," she said in a shy manner, playing along with him. "Oh, excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Would Your Highness prefer a tour around?" Lafayette asked with an overdramatic bow. She let out a small giggle. "No, no, sir. I'm just a simple girl, I don't need fancy words." He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close one again. "Peut-être, voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" he whispered in a seductive tone and pressed a butterfly kiss onto her neck. "O-oui," [name] replied, her voice breaking when his lips touched her skin.  
*****  
The carriage was rolling into the village with the most unexpected jolts because of the uneven road. Not once her head bumped against Hercules' shoulder during the two day ride. "There might be redcoats who know me so we're sticking to my version of the cover story, okay?" he asked as the first buildings passed by them. "Sure. But I'm really nervous," [name] admitted looking out of the window. "It's gonna be fine. I'll bring you back to your boyfriend in one piece," Herc tried to calm her. "He's not my boyfriend..," she mumbled and tore her gaze away from the darkness outside. Before they could get into an argument whether Lafayette was her boyfriend the carriage came to an abrupt halt. "We're here, sir," the coachman said opening the door. "Thanks. And you don't need ta help with the luggage," Herc said and climbed out to offer a hand for her. She placed her hand in his and hopped out with a smile.  
Hercules walked into the inn with the two suitcases in his hand, [name] following after him. "Good evening! How may I serve you?" an older man behind the counter asked. "We're looking for a free room for the night," Herc replied simply. She stood next to him with a slight smile. "We only have a small room to rent. I'm afraid that's not up to the expectations of your mistress," the owner replied, thinking Herc was the servant of [name].  It made her laugh and it was hard for her to stifle it. "We take it still," he said  and looked at her with narrowed eyes. She gulped down the rising laughter and straightened herself. "Please show us the room," she said with a bit of impatience in her voice. The man nodded and headed towards the room. It was on the first floor and it really was small. Only a double bed, a small drawer and a chair fitted into it.  
  
[Name] was shivering even under the thick blanket as the night was extremely cold. "Hey, ya alright?" Hercules asked not seeing too much in the dark. "Yes, I'm just cold," she replied and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "Come 'ere, I'll warm you up," he offered and reached out at her. "I'm fine, you don't need to," she replied with slightly clattering teeth. Without any further warning Herc pulled her body against his and hugged her close. "Let go, please," she pleaded although it definitely felt warmer being snuggled up to him. "Relax, I won't do a thing and if you catch a cold Laf will kill me," he grumbled. She let out a few huffs before it turned into her sleeping breathes. Herc smiled to himself and following suit he fell asleep also.  
*****  
The first few days passed calmly, as if the small village wasn't affected by the revolution. [Name] could walk around the city on her own if she wanted, and not one occasion found herself in a slightly dangerous situation. One time, she was out a bit too late and a somewhat older boy was trying to get her attention. He was on the verge of kidnapping her when Herc came and saved her. He broke some teeth of the boy also. Even of she was called out on walking around alone at late, Hercules was obviously happy that she was unhurt. At another time she got tipsy and wanted to dance on the tables in the pub. It happened as [name] drank all her wine but was staying with Herc and the other man and took a swig of his drink what was pure whiskey, much stronger she was used to. Fortunately, before any scandalous thing could happen he threw her onto his shoulder and took her to bed.  
Even if their cover story was that she run away from home because her parents didn't like the idea of a low origin man was courting her, not to mention an immigrant, their real relationship was rather of a brother and sister's. Herc would always come to her rescue -not as if she was looking for trouble- and she often got them advantages with her prettiness.  
*****  
Hercules came into the house they managed to rent during their few months stay. He seemed happy finally after so long and [name] greeted him cheerfully from the kitchen. "I have good news. We're going home in a few days," he said with a small smile. She put down the ladle she was holding and jumped onto him with a hug. "This is great. I could kiss you now," she said and smiled widely. "Keep that for your lover," he replied and set her down. She returned to finish the dinner she was making and Herc went to rest in the salon.  
  
Not long after, they were saying goodbyes and retiring for the day after dinner. [Name] went to the small room she had, finally comfortable that she doesn't need to sleep with Hercules. Not as if she had a problem with him but he was way more loyal in his marriage than Washington and Lafayette proved to be and she was too in love with the latter to even have a nagging feeling to seduce him. She sat down on her narrow bed and picked up the letter lying on the small stand. She read it every night before going to sleep even if she knew it by heart by now.  
  
_Mon Doux Chéri,_  
I know the dangers this letter can get you into or the mission but I cannot help letting you know how I am and asking about your wellbeing.  
I hope that you are safe and the company of Hercules does not bore you. I pray that you remain the same you was the time we parted as your cheerful spirit amuses me to a great level. I wish you a pleasant stay and good health.  
In other matters, we are advancing as planned towards the City and hopefully can take and keep it. In your absence I was promoted to Major General but that changes nothing about us.  
  
I am waiting for your return every day.  
  
Yours truly, G. Lafayette   
  
[Name] put down the small paper with a small smile. She sent an answer the day after with the same messenger who brought the letter. It felt really nice that even in the midst of a tiring march he found time to write her when she never saw him write a letter to her wife in France. Of course, she wasn't in the position to question his acts but she still found it strange.  
*****  
In the morning they were only half a day ride from the temporary campsite of the Continental Army. She was ushering her horse to run at the highest speed without making Silver exhausted. Mulligan was riding somewhat behind her, easily keeping up with her. "You'll kill your horse on the last 50 meters if you ride so fast," Herc shouted at her. "I bet I won't. There's not that much left," she shouted back and rode into the camp. Herc just shook his head at her. The soldiers were looking strangely at her, some even seemed too have a predatory glint in their eyes. She ignored the stares and in a slow pace she rode up to the middle of the camp where the high ranking officers' tents were. [Name] tied her horse to a post and barged into the tent oblivious to the fact that a meeting might be in place. She flashed a smile at the enraged colonels, lower rank generals and Washington before catching the brightened up expression of Lafayette. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled and mouthed an 'I'm waiting for you,' to him.  
The moment she stepped outside the hearty laugh of Mulligan's reached her ear. "That was quick," he managed to say when he stopped laughing and finished tying his horse to the same spot as her was. "I walked into the middle of a meeting," [name] mumbled embarrassed, sure that they won't let this slip easily. "It wasn't you if it didn't happen," he said and pulled her into a bear hug. "Don't worry, Washington will forgive you," he tried calming her. [Name] just muttered something incoherent and snuggled into the hug. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, what eventually proved to last a bit more than the meeting.  
[Name] only heard the shuffling of multiple pairs of feet as her face was still against Herc's chest. "'Ey, good man, stop molesting zhe girl," a long not heard voice said in a joking manner. "Lafayette!" she exclaimed and broke free from Hercules' hold. She turned to the Frenchman with a huge grin and within a second she was trapped in another embrace, a more gentle one. "Ma petite, I 'ave missed you," he whispered into her hair. "Me too," she whispered back and looked up at him. There was a moment of silence between the two before Lafayette leaned down to press a light kiss to her lips. They broke apart when another sets of feet stopped nearby. "C'mon [name], give us a welcome kiss too," John chuckled and high-fived Herc. "Hi guys," she said sheepishly, turning towards him and Alexander with a slight wave.  
*****  
To be continued in part three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations  
> ma chéri= darling  
> au revoir= goodbye  
> excusez-moi= excuse me  
> mademoiselle= miss  
> Peut-être, voulez-vous coucher avec moi?= Perhaps, you'd like to sleep with me?  
> oui= yes  
> Mon Doux Chéri= My Sweet Darling  
> ma petite= my little [ means darling]


	3. Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪This is short and not my best but I really needed this part so I can move on with the series. Please excuse me.

Two years passed since [name] walked into their lives. It hasn't changed too much, except they had one more person who was worried for them and vice versa. However lately [name] found herself spending more and more time in the company of Alexander. It meant an intellectual partnership for her, not to say Lafayette wasn't smart but it was different with Alexander. He wouldn't make a move on her randomly and thus ending the conversation. She loved Lafayette with all her heart but she found it hard to think of Alexander as a simple friend anymore. Slowly and unnoticed the friendship transformed into something deeper. Not because she was unhappy with her current relationship but it was inevitable given the similar personalities.

~•~•~

[Name] walked into the small town's library not surprised to find Alexander there. He was hunching over no doubt an essay, hands already covered in ink.

"You know, ink seeping into your body is unhealthy," she commented as she sat down across the table with a book.

"I know but I have to finish this quick," Alexander retorted and turned his gaze back to the paper. She clicked her tongue in mild annoyance at the answer before indulging herself in the novel. Glancing at him time by time she couldn't help but admire him, both looks and personality. Finally coming to a decision, she put down the book.

"Alexander, we need to talk," [Name] said fortunately catching his attention.

"I can't. The post leaves at six, I have to finish this," he replied pointing at the half-written paper.

"Fine. Six thirty at the old willow tree by the ruined well. Be sharp," she stated with a slightly discontent tone. Picking up her book she let Alexander work by himself. She walked over to another table to suppress the urge of talking to him and thus hindering from whatever he was writing. After a couple of minutes, she realised she's not able to concentrate on the book so in the company of a sigh she left for what she called home.

~•~•~

It was quarter to seven already and Alexander was nowhere to be seen. [Name] clutched the fabric of her dress, trying to stay collected instead of running off crying. A few moments later she heard footsteps nearing in a hurry.

"You're late. A lot," she said instead of a proper greeting.

"I'm sorry?" Alexander replied rather as a question. She shook her head with a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Did you catch the post?" She knew it meant much to him to finish and send it to whoever he wrote it for.

"Yes, I did. You said you want to talk." [Name] scoffed a little, never a break, never a moment of peace with him.

"And I want to. Come with me on a walk." She hooked her arm with his, pulling him onto the narrow path leading through the forest. For a couple of minutes, they walked in silence, then [name] started to speak finally.

"You're an intelligent man and I need some advice." Alexander smiled at the not even masked compliment.

"How big the trouble is?" He was practical just as much as intellectual and [name] loved this in him too.

"Not big until the end of the war." He turned to the woman surprised, wondering what kind of mess she got into this time that she needs the war to be out of it. "Alexander, you know that I love Lafayette. But he _has to_ return to his wife in France. And I need to marry soon. " He looked at her, already suspecting what she was trying to tell.

"And what can I do with this situation?" [Name]'s hold on his arm tightened a bit.

"Well, my sweet Alexander," she started, not unusual from her to be a bit flirtier in her speech than what would be appropriate. "You are unmarried. And I like you more than John or Mulligan. Not to mention Burr. Do you have any idea now?" He paled visibly at the suggestion, his plans not quite revolting around marriage or any kind of commitment.

"I do but I can't help you. I'm not a man anyone should marry." [Name] was expecting the rejection, to be honest, she was expecting that more than agreement.

"I understand. Let us not talk of this matter anymore." She softly patted Alexander's hand, trying to keep her mask of acceptance up. "It's late. Would you mind accompanying me home?" Her voice was void of any emotion she held before and for once it really unsettled Alexander but he hasn't said a word about it.

~•~•~

In the upcoming weeks [Name] was avoiding Alexander's company to forget about him and any feelings she had, concentrating on spending more time with Lafayette who was preparing to go back to France for help. She knew a hard time will come as the only one she could stay with is Alexander; Laurens and Mulligan positioned at far parts of the country.


End file.
